


【老伏生贺】与蛇共眠

by duguqingxia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Bottom Severus Snape, Bottom Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Powerful Harry, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, botTom, harry/harem - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguqingxia/pseuds/duguqingxia
Summary: 老伏生贺，无情节pwp，如果你不喜欢美少年总攻哈利，请不要看！





	【老伏生贺】与蛇共眠

哈利在半梦半睡之间，感觉身下的床变得更加舒适。右手无意间碰到了什么柔软的东西，哈利猛地睁开眼睛，努力想要看清周围……  
等到眼睛习惯了黑暗，哈利看见身边睡着一个英俊的男人。  
一个眼熟的英俊的男人……  
梅林，伏地魔怎么会突然出现在他的床上！等等，以这种情况来看——哈利看看屋内的装饰，他怎么会突然出现在伏地魔的床上！  
哈利下意识地去摸魔杖，却遍寻不到。意识到自己手无寸铁，哈利冷汗直冒，浑身发凉。哈利的目光落向依旧熟睡着的伏地魔。  
依旧熟睡着……  
哈利用手压住伏地魔的喉咙，白皙的颈部青色的血管就在哈利的掌下，纤细又脆弱，好像哈利稍用点劲，就能将他扼杀。  
伏地魔睁开眼睛，嘲弄地看着哈利：“你以为这样就能伤害到我，哈利？你办不到……”  
哈利的眼中闪着灼灼的火光，看上去那样生动鲜活。  
“是吗？”哈利耳语般地说着，“是这样吗？”  
伏地魔刚要说些什么，突然哈利松开他的喉咙，单手抓住他的手腕，摁在他的头顶，随后倾身压住他的身体。哈利隔着伏地魔的丝质睡衣，抚摸他的身体。伏地魔感觉哈利手下的肌肤烫得难以忍受。他想抱怨，却又担心这个叛逆期的少年会干脆停下来。  
伏地魔觉得身下一凉，他的上衣依然完好，只是裤子全都不见。与此相反，哈利依然衣衫整齐，也没有打算脱掉任何衣物的举动。伏地魔先是瞪大眼睛，而后眯起了眼：“你要做什么？”  
哈利的唇凑向他的耳边，伏地魔感觉到哈利平稳的呼吸声，然后他听见一个音节。只有一个音节。  
“……你。”  
哈利腰部一个挺进，没做任何润滑的入口又干又涩，紧得两人同时闷哼一声。  
“……这要怪你自己，”哈利的手再次回到他的喉咙，“如果你还是之前那副蛇脸，我根本硬不起来。”  
伏地魔刚要说些什么，哈利的手加了点劲，勒住他的喉咙，让他只能发出呼噜呼噜的喘息声。  
“蛇之七寸，龙之逆鳞。”  
哈利动了起来，在伏地魔的体内横冲直撞。伏地魔感觉什么液体顺着眼角留下。  
“真该让你的仆人来见见你现在的表情。”  
伏地魔紧闭双眼，不让那双眼里露出半点脆弱。上方的人好像看出了他内心的想法，轻声笑着。  
“看看你，大开的腿，半开的嘴，还有紧闭的眼……”  
血液起到了一定润滑的作用。纯粹的痛感不知何时融入了叫人欲仙欲死的快感，最终变成了难以置信的愉悦。此时此刻，伏地魔不知道他是想要试着推开哈利，还是把他拉得更近。  
“温柔，不会存在于我们这种关系的人之间。”哈利端详着伏地魔微微抖颤的睫毛，“我觉得你宁愿我别太温柔。”  
哈利松开控制着伏地魔双手的手，伏地魔睁开了眼。  
“把它们放在原处，否则我会停下。”  
哈利保持着和伏地魔的视线接触，探手摸了下去。那些手指径直握住伏地魔试图忽略的硬得发痛的勃起。  
哈利环住伏地魔的根部，上下撸了几下。伏地魔浑身一颤，初涉情爱的身体被快感全然掌控，四肢无力地陷入床垫。  
“我之前还怀疑过你并非处子……”哈利的拇指在他的顶端打圈，“我怎么会有这种傻念头？”  
前面的性器被哈利玩弄在股掌之间，后穴又被一下下猛烈撞击着，双重快感煎熬着他，势要将他吞没。  
“斯内普醉心魔药，卢修斯只对权势感兴趣，你则是钟爱长生不老……性对你们而言真是多余。”  
哈利突然握紧伏地魔的阴茎。最脆弱的地方被对方捏在手里，委屈巴巴地得不到释放。  
“你们这群斯莱特林，个个都是雏儿。”  
哈利松开了手，伏地魔的白浊弄脏了两人的腹部，哈利也在伏地魔的身体里射出了他的精华。两人同时达到快感的顶峰。  
哈利刚想站起身来，伏地魔的手就拽住他的领子，把人拉了回来。  
“你要是敢这么走了，我就杀了你。”伏地魔的双腿挂到他的腰上，“把刚才的事情再做一遍。”  
哈利毫不费力地再次滑入伏地魔湿润的后部，没有遇见丝毫阻碍。伏地魔大开的双腿使得哈利进得更深。  
“不愧是优等生，学得真快。”哈利把伏地魔那头黑玉般的头发揉得更乱，“想想你的食死徒们看见你的这副模样，衣衫凌乱，面色发红，整个像被人彻彻底底操弄过了似的。他们当然不会相信他们的老主子被人干了。不觉得很奇妙吗？他们绝不相信的事情正是确实发生了的事情。”  
“……我没有那么老！”  
伏地魔感觉哈利口中的“老”字特别刺耳，哈利没理睬他，自顾自地说了下去。  
“而且我看你喜欢得很，也是，‘bottom’里有个‘Tom’.”  
听见他厌恶的那个名字，伏地魔对哈利怒目而视，但是这样的神情只持续了一秒，因为哈利使得他所有想要说的话全都变成支离破碎的呻吟。  
好好享受这一刻吧，因为，下次想要射精就没有这么容易了，哈利愉快地想着，毕竟，他对付这些斯莱特林是有经验的。  
END


End file.
